Les Méandres des Souvenirs
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Quatre amis, quatre passés douloureux qu'ils doivent affrontés les uns après les autres... Doit-on toujours s'en remettre aux autres quand quelque chose nous fait souffrir ? Aphrodite, DM, Shura & Misty.
1. Misty ou les cauchemars du passé

Bien le bonjour et bienvenue pour la lecture de cette nouvelle Fic !  
L'histoire est un peu spéciale car elle est en partie basée sur les délires que j'ai avec des amies, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas même si je meurs d'envie de me les approprier ! Pour l'instant, ils sont encore à **Monsieur Kurumada**... En revanche, les passés douloureux de nos chers Chevaliers sont tous de moi et j'en suis fière !

**Note**: Cette histoire sera écrit en quatre chapitre, donnant lieu ainsi à quatre petites histoires pouvant être lues séparément mais se suivant d'une certaine manière. Le premier chapitre est donc basé sur Misty, le suivant sera sur DeathMask, le troisième sur Shura et le dernier sur Aphrodite.

**Note 2**: Ses quatre-là ne sont pas frères naturellement, pour ceux qui en douterait. Ce sont juste eux qui se considère ainsi. Il n'y a donc que de l'amour fraternel dans cette Fic, sauf erreur de ma part ^^

**Note 3**: la ville et les lieux décrit pour la fête existent réellement, c'est là où j'habite ^^"

Pour finir mon petit blabla, cette Fic à été écrite pour ma **Gwenn** adoré qui souhaitait une histoire avec Misty. Les liens qui unissent ses quatre Chevaliers viennent de nos délires.

Voilà, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

.

Misty ou les cauchemars du passé

* * *

**L'amour fraternel est plus durable, il ressemble à la pierre précieuse qui résiste aux plus durs métaux et dont la valeur s'accroît avec les années...**

* * *

Le Sanctuaire.

Lieux où Athéna se réincarnait depuis des siècles.

Lieux où se déroulait à chaque fois des nouvelles guerres, lieux où tellement de personnes étaient mortes...

Lieux où les apprentis, qu'ils se soient entrainés ici ou ailleurs, avec un maître ou non, recevaient enfin leurs armures. Pour ceux qui le méritaient du moins...

Le Sanctuaire.

Garder par ses Temples. Par les plus puissants Chevaliers. Par les douze Chevaliers d'ors.

Ils vivaient là-bas. Et mourraient pour leurs Déesse. Cela avait toujours été le cas. Il y avait de fortes amitiés ici. De violentes querelles. Quelques amours. Mais c'était surtout la fraternité qui dominait...

Les Guerres étaient terminées pour cette génération. Chose jusqu'alors inédite, tous les Chevaliers morts lors de celles-ci avaient été ramenés à la vie. Une triste nouvelle vie pour ceux qui avaient commis un grand nombre de fautes sous le règne de l'imposteur. Et cela même s'ils avaient été pardonnés. Tous avaient des choses à oublier. Tous tentaient de le faire. Certains mieux que d'autres...

Cette histoire commence de nuit, au Douzième Temple pour être exacte. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le maître des lieux qui s'agite cette nuit-là, mais la personne qui occupait la chambre d'ami du Poisson. Le jeune Homme n'avait pas le sommeil paisible et - malgré la chaleur ambiante encore bien présente le soir - s'était enroulé dans le drap, ce qui ne cachait cependant qu'à moitié son corps partiellement dénudé. Il était beau ce jeune homme. Ce n'était pas la beauté surnaturelle qui avait donné son titre de "plus beau des Chevaliers" à Aphrodite, mais elle était bien semblable. Ses mèches blondes étalés autour de sa tête, Misty du Lézard cauchemardait. Un cauchemar qu'il avait vécu il y a des années et qui ne cessait de le poursuivre...

_On l'avait posé sur le rebord en pierre de la fontaine qui servait de rond-point. Les routes étaient bloquées. On était le 13 juillet, la petite ville, coincé entre Nice, la Principauté de Monaco et l'Italie, fêtait toujours la fête nationale le 13 au soir pour attirer plus de monde. Le bord de mer était donc devenu piéton, des stands de musique avaient fleuris un peu partout et le plus peuplé était celui en face de la fontaine justement, passant indifféremment de vieux tubes ou des nouveaux, mais dans l'ambiance des boîtes de nuit._

_On avait posé le petit sur la fontaine, pour ne pas le perdre parmi la foule qui dansait. Mais le petit n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir en fait. La foule était trop dense pour ses presque cinq ans et il préférait rester près de ses parents qui dansaient juste à côté. Et puis, c'était marrant une fontaine, on pouvait plonger sa main dedans pour tenter d'y attraper les quelques pièces au fond. Il ne savait pas encore nagé, mais s'il ne tombait pas dedans, il ne risquait rien, non ? Et puis, ce n'était pas si profond, l'eau avait été arrêter, le bassin était plein au trois quart. Ça représentait presque un mètre d'eau mais ce n'était rien pour le petit. Il n'avait pas encore la notion..._

_Mais il ne voulait pas tomber dedans. Sa maman lui avait dit de rester sage, qu'il y aurait un feu d'artifice après. Il aimait bien les feux d'artifices. Cela faisait plein de bruits mais de jolies couleurs. Son papa lui avait dit qu'ils s'assoiraient sur la plage avant que ça commence. Alors il restait sage._

Misty se retourna encore dans le lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve agréable pour le moment, mais il savait inconsciemment ce qui allait se passer ensuite...

_Les bras de sa mère l'entourèrent pour le porter sur l'une des plages de galets quand minuit arriva. Il s'était endormit en attendant mais maintenant que le moment approchait, il était si excité que son père dû lui demander de se calmer. Il s'assit donc sur ses genoux, rejetant sa tête en arrière quand cela commença. Toutes ses couleurs, c'était si beau... C'était magique pour lui..._

Le beau visage du blond grimaça. Il savait...Il ne voulait pas que ça se produise mais il ne pouvait rien empêcher...

_Le petit était fatigué. Ses parents dansaient à nouveaux. Lui était fatigué. Il voulait rentrer mais ses parents ne l'entendaient pas à cause de la musique. Il fit tristement le tour de la fontaine. Il avait sommeil... En baillant, il fit face à la digue devant laquelle jouait le DJ. Il entendit ses parents l'appeler de l'autre côté de la fontaine. Il revient en courant... Il allait vite car il savait qu'ils allaient rentrer maintenant. Il allait vite mais pas autant que la voiture..._

_Bourrés, ses occupants foncèrent, faisant voler la barrière de sécurité. La voiture dérapa, des cris s'élevèrent de tous côtés... Le petit sentit la main de son père le repousser alors qu'il arrivait en courant. Il glissa et tomba dans la fontaine... L'eau était froide. Presque gelé. Elle assourdissait les bruits cependant, l'empêchait de comprendre l'horreur de la situation... Mais il ne savait pas nager, il se noyait... S'il n'aurait pas paniqué, il aurait pensé à se mettre debout, il avait facilement pied... Mais il avait peur..._

_Une main le saisit et l'aida à remonter. Il se hissa sur le bord en crachotant, se tourna vers celui qu'il pensait être son père mais qui était en fait un policier à l'air sombre. Les cris résonnaient toujours mais la voiture s'était arrêtée... Enfin, avait percuté la fontaine. Il y avait des personnes par terre, celles qui avaient été touchés par la voiture... Son père était à moitié allongé sous elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi sa mère avait du sang partout..._

- Misty…

_Il y avait encore des cris. Il aurait voulu faire pareil. Crier. Crier sa douleur. Crier pour ses parents qu'il savait morts mais dont il ne comprenait pas la disparition brutale... Crier, crier et pleurer. Oublier. Crier comme le faisait son oncle en l'appelant, en le serrant contre lui pour lui cacher la vision des corps de ses parents..._

- Misty !

_Il se débattait. Il ne voulait pas les bras de son oncle, il voulait ceux de ses parents. Ils l'avaient appelé, ils allaient rentrer à la maison... Ses parents ne pouvaient pas être morts... C'était impossible..._

- Misty ! Réveil toi, c'est qu'un rêve !

Le jeune français ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit. Aphrodite y était assis sur le bord, enlevant ses mains qu'il avait posé sur ses épaules pour tenter de le réveiller. Il n'était pas en France, il était en Grèce, chez Aphro... Il avait raison, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Un rêve qui s'était vraiment déroulé il y a des années mais un rêve tout de même...

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Aphrodite à ses côtés.

- Je...

Il aurait voulu pouvoir mentir, dire que oui, c'était juste un cauchemar banal, qu'il avait juste trop abusé de l'alcool hier soir... Mais Aphrodite savait toujours quand on lui mentait... Et comment mentir quand il restait encore quelques larmes sur ses joues ?...

Sans insister, Aphrodite le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Ils avaient tous des choses à cacher après tout et Misty n'était pas le seul à se réveiller d'un cauchemar lié à ça... Et il savait aussi que le forcer à parler ne donnerait rien. Alors il préférait le serrer contre lui pour lui assurer qu'il était là... Misty le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il se laissa aller dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour y pleurer sans un bruit. Aphrodite n'était pas idiot, il se doutait qu'il pleurait mais il ne disait rien. Aphro ne disait généralement rien, il élucidait les problèmes de ce genre par quelques câlins. Cela marchait des fois...

Ce fut le cas ce soir-là. Le Lézard n'était pas spécialement un grand fan des câlins ou d'autres trucs de ce genre qui faisait qu'il se retrouve dans les bras d'un autre mais ce soir, il en avait besoin. Lentement, le murmure apaisant de la voix de son ami qui lui disait que tout allait bien et les quelques caresses qu'il effectuait sur ses cheveux le détendirent. Son odeur de roses suffit à le calmer complètement. Il finit par se redresser lentement et essuyer doucement ses yeux en reniflant d'une manière - il faut l'avouer - assez peu gracieuse.

- Ça va mieux ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête. Pleurer lui avait fait du bien, lui qui détestait se laisser aller ainsi. Mais ça lui permettait d'évacuer... Aphrodite ne lui en demanda pas plus sur son cauchemars, il embrassa tendrement sa joue et lui offrit un de ses doux sourires:

- Tant mieux petit frère.

Le surnom affectueux fit sourire à son tour Misty. Petit frère... Oui, il se considérait comme le petit frère du Chevalier d'or des Poissons et de ses deux autres plus proches amis: Angelo du Cancer et Shura du Capricorne. Ils étaient liés tous les trois. Et puis, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps...

Leur rencontre avait eu lieu il y a des années maintenant pourtant, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il n'était qu'un gosse, du haut de ses six ans, et il avait été placé par le Chevalier d'Argent qui l'avait récupéré dans un dortoir où se trouvaient déjà trois garçons. Ils avaient été placés là comme lui un ou deux mois auparavant et avaient l'avantage d'avoir été mis dès le début ensemble. Ils ne parlaient pas tellement le grec mais arrivaient à marmonner quelques mots pour qu'ils se comprennent. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la langue les empêchait de jouer un peu ensemble...

Les entrainements n'avaient pas encore commencé. Ils faisaient partie de la nouvelle "promotion" si l'on pouvait dire ça. On allait les former un peu en groupe puis ils seraient évalués. Certains auraient des maîtres, pour ceux chez qui ont auraient repéré un bon potentiel. Les autres continueraient en groupe. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore...

Ils faisaient nuit. Les trois autres semblaient dormir. On lui avait intimé de ne pas faire de bruits. Alors il pleurait en silence, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Il savait juste que ses compagnons de chambres étaient plus vieux. Il avait peur d'eux sans les avoir vu...

Malgré ses efforts, ses pleurs étaient cependant distinctifs dans la chambre silencieuse. Et lentement, un garçon qui ne dormait pas plus que ses deux camarades s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui. Il avait poussé un léger cri quand il avait senti une main sur son épaule et aperçu le visage d'un jeune homme penché sur lui... C'était qu'Angelo - avant qu'il ne prenne le nom de DeathMask - flanquait déjà la frousse à cette époque... Mais il ne s'était pas montrer méchant, au contraire ! Il avait eu un léger sourire et avait parlé un peu dans sa langue. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de l'italien mais la sonorité l'avait interloqué. Pour avoir passé ses vacances à la frontière de l'Italie, il en reconnaissait la mélodie et cela le calma.

Le lit avait grincé et alors que Misty se redressait, un autre garçon s'était assis près de lui. Il faisait noir mais il se souvenait l'avoir dévisagé parce que - bien que ses cheveux étaient plus court à l'époque - Aphrodite ressemblait déjà beaucoup à une fille. Lui aussi avait souri et il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Une habitude qui allait durée... Il s'était doucement laissé aller dans les bras de ce garçon aux yeux aussi bleu que l'eau alors que celui qui était le plus vieux - de quelques mois - des trois apparaissaient derrière l'Italien. Il sourit lui aussi et demanda quelque chose dans un mélange d'espagnol et de grec et dont il ne comprit rien. Les deux autres saisirent l'idée cependant et le futur Poisson mima à son intention le geste de dormir avant de les montrer tous les quatre pour qu'il comprenne. Il s'était rallongé, Aphrodite se calant contre son dos tandis que les deux autres grimpèrent à leurs tours. Le lit en devient vite serrer mais ce fut ainsi qu'on les trouva tous les quatre le lendemain matin, endormit tous ensemble...

Chose bizarre, l'entrainement ne les avait pas séparés. Alors que les autres comprenaient que cela allait être chacun pour soi si on voulait avoir une chance d'être reconnu à son potentiel, ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés. Les trois plus vieux aidaient Misty si bien que ce dernier était toujours avec au moins l'un d'entre eux. Il n'en était pas faible pour autant ! Il s'entrainait avec autant de forces que ses amis, comme pour compenser son plus jeune âge. Et puis avait eu lieu ses espèces de sélection...

C'était les deux Chevaliers d'or fraichement promut qui avaient évalué les apprentis sous l'œil de Shion: Saga des Gémeaux et Aioros du Sagittaire. Certains n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de cette évaluation. Angelo par exemple avait déjà été repéré par un homme qui pensait qu'il avait le talent de devenir un Gold. Shion avait déjà attribué un maître à Shura car il sentait la force du Cosmos du jeune homme. Quand à Aphrodite et Misty, force fut de constater par les deux Chevaliers qu'ils avaient un Cosmos sensiblement identique. Ce fut Shion qui prit la décision finale...

C'est ainsi que le quatuor fut séparé.

C'est ainsi que trois d'entre eux furent des Chevaliers d'or et que le quatrième devient ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme le chef des Argents.

C'est plus tard que Misty put les retrouver.

D'abord Aphrodite, devenu plus narcissique que jamais. Le plus beau d'entre eux. Pourtant, son sourire narquois et ses grandes manières ne l'empêchèrent pas de prendre des nouvelles de lui et de le rejoindre dans l'arène réservé aux Bronzes et Argents dès son retour. Puis s'était Shura qui était revenu, fine lame et habile bretteur dont le sens de la justice était presque exagéré. Il les avait rejoint sur la plage à son arrivé, l'endroit même où ils s'étaient dit adieu, comme si le temps n'était pas passé. Et les mois avaient passés...

Angelo ne rentrait pas et dans le cœur de ses amis, il n'avait pas réussi. Alors qu'il l'avait promis ! Mais il ne revenait pas. Et un jour...

Un jour, le Temple du Cancer était habité au passage de Shura et d'Aphrodite. DeathMask faisait son entrée, à moitié fou, ivre de sang et de colère. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon au nom d'ange qu'il avait connu. Mais il avait souri à leurs vus et les avaient serré contre lui comme si de rien n'était. Tout avait changé mais pas leurs amitiés.

Une amitié soudée par quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Par un an d'habitude ensemble.

Par la façon dont ils s'étaient entraidés.

Par la phrase prononcer en italien par un futur tueur.

_"Ne pleure plus. On est là aussi nous. Et si tu es triste parce que tu n'as plus personnes, dit toi que nous sommes frères."_

Frères.

Il n'avait pas compris à l'époque.

Il ne l'avait demandé qu'au moment de les quitter.

Frères.

Le Suédois, l'Espagnol et l'Italien avaient promis leurs retours pour leur petit frère.

Et le Français avait promis d'attendre ses frères en tant que Chevalier.

C'était rester.

La guerre était fini mais pas leurs amitiés.

Ils étaient toujours frères.

Ceux qu'on avait appelé 'le trio' intégraient leurs petit frère à leur groupe.

Ils avaient tous des choses à cacher.

Mais ils se soutenaient toujours... Tous les quatre. Entre frères...

Misty revient à la réalité en sentant la main du Poisson sur son épaule. Il sourit à nouveau légèrement pour tenter de le rassurer. Il était juste plongé dans le passé...

- Regarde-moi ça ! Tu dois crever de chaud à force d'être enroulé dans ce drap ! Le gronda doucement Aphrodite.

C'est vrai qu'il avait chaud mais il préféra lui tirer la langue d'un air gamin. Son grand frère s'inquiétait beaucoup trop parfois... Lui aimait bien la chaleur et le soleil. Et il détestait l'eau ! Peut-être à cause de ce plongeon forcé dans la fontaine... En tout cas, il n'aimait pas la pluie, ni même se baigner. Il faisait quelques efforts pour ses frères mais ne s'éloignait jamais beaucoup...

- Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, finit par déclarer son ami, sachant qu'il ne lui parlerait pas de son cauchemars.

Misty hocha doucement la tête et murmura timidement:

- Tu dors avec moi ?

Il ne se sentait pas de rester seul. Il avait l'habitude des cauchemars. Surtout dans les alentours du 14 juillet. Mais se rendormir après...

- On est plus des enfants Misty, répliqua tendrement le Suédois.

Le Lézard fit une espèce de grimacer, près à argumenter que si, lui était encore un adolescent et qu'il avait bien le droit de faire un caprice de ce genre de temps en temps. Il aurait même été près à rappeler à Aphrodite que, enfants ou non, ils avaient quand même régulièrement partagé le même lit et que donc, rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer pour ce soir. Mais son ami ne lui laissa rien le temps de dire, se contentant de faire un geste pour qu'il se pousse. Tout content, Misty s'exécuta pour lui laisser de la place, se tournant sur le côté pour sentir avec plaisir Aphrodite se coller contre son dos. Un léger soupir de bonheur lui échappa, il se sentait bien ainsi...

Le sommeil qui semblait l'avoir fui revient rapidement, l'emportant dans un monde sans rêves tandis que le Chevalier aux roses lui caressaient doucement ses cheveux blonds...

* * *

Midi approchait lentement. L'arène des Chevaliers d'ors était encore occupé même si le nombre de combat avait réduit. Il ne restait plus qu'Aldébaran qui affrontait Milo et Aiolia et Aioros qui s'entrainaient non loin. Les autres combattants étaient dispersés en petit groupe sur les gradins, selon leurs amitiés...

- Aph' tu écoutes ?

Aphrodite tourna lentement sa tête vers l'Italien, seul à diminuer ainsi son prénom quand il ne l'affublait pas de surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais que je ne t'écoute pas ?

- Parce que c'est la troisième fois que je pose ma question et que tu n'as toujours pas répondu.

Le Poisson grimaça légèrement sous le regard moqueur de son ami. Bon, d'accord, il était _un peu_ dans la lune aujourd'hui. Mais bon, ce n'était pas sa faute ! La main de Shura se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant de se perdre à nouveau dans les méandres de son esprit.

- A quoi penses-tu donc ?

Il s'assit à côté de lui et Angelo l'imita de l'autre côté. Chacun avait sa méthode pour aider les autres. Aphrodite laissait généralement passer la crise, s'assurant juste que ses frères sachent qu'ils pouvaient toujours venir le voir pour parler en cas de besoin. Pour lui, un bon câlin arrangeait tout.

Au contraire, Angelo avait une méthode plutôt... Brutale. Il s'arrangeait pour mettre en colère la personne concerné jusqu'à finir par apprendre ce qui n'allait pas et de chercher une solution... Et ses solutions à lui étaient en générale définitives...

Shura et Misty étaient plus doux, l'Espagnol insistant légèrement mais régulièrement pour finir par savoir, le Lézard étant plus collant qu'une ventouse envers la personne concerné. Ses méthodes avaient tous des avantages et des défauts mais qui faisaient que quand l'un allait mal, les autres étaient presque sur de finir par le découvrir rapidement. Mais aujourd'hui, Aphrodite n'avait aucunement l'intention de leurs cacher un truc.

- C'est Misty.

- Il va mal ? Demanda Angelo, prêt à bondir pour aller chercher leur petit frère et tout lui faire avouer.

- Il a fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière. Il en avait fait un chez Shura la nuit d'avant et les deux soirs précédents, il a passé une partie de la nuit dans mon jardin sans dormir.

- Il n'est pas le seul à faire des cauchemars, répliqua doucement Shura, rappelant par là qu'Aphrodite y était un habitué et qu'il passait rarement des nuits complètes.

- Je sais. Mais on dirait que quelque chose le perturbe... C'était pareil l'année dernière... Toujours au début du mois de juillet.

- Tu comptabilise en plus ? Se moqua légèrement Angelo.

- Je ne suis pas un espion mais vous seriez surpris de tout ce que je suis capable de savoir ou de découvrir sur vous, murmura le Poisson, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Puis, il changea radicalement de sujet: On fait quoi ce soir ?

- Bah, c'était la question que je n'arrêtais pas de te poser, marmonna l'Italien qui n'aimait pas ce brusque changement de conversation.

- C'est à dire ?

- … Si vous veniez regarder un film chez moi ?

- Ça me va.

Sans plus attendre, l'ultime Gardien se leva, la flamme de la détermination clairement visible dans ses yeux. Une flamme qui semblait signifier à ses deux amis qu'il préparait un coup tordu, comme cela lui arrivait si bien de temps en temps.

- Passez pas chez moi cette aprem, j'y serais pas. Prévenez Misty.

- Mais...

Sans laisser le temps au Capricorne de finir, Aphrodite sortit de l'arène. Ils ne le revirent pas de la journée.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Elle était même bien avancer. Dans le Quatrième Temple, trois silhouettes étaient regroupés au salon: Misty, assis sur le canapé, Shura, assis par terre sur un coussin, la tête contre accoudoir et Angelo dans le seul fauteuil. Aphrodite manquait à l'appel, lui qui aurait dû se trouver aux côtés de Misty. Qu'il soit absent n'avait pas empêché les autres de se placer à leurs habitudes.

Le film était déjà bien avancer et l'inquiétude en grandissait d'autant plus. Shura était passé voir avant de descendre les rejoindre mais il n'y avait toujours personne au Douzième Temple... Enfin, alors que l'Italien commençait à penser sérieusement monter à son tour, voir alerter tout le Sanctuaire, le Cosmos familier de leur ami se fit ressentir, arrivant de son Temple apparemment. Mais il n'y était pas quand Shura était passé ! Et il n'avait pas pu y monter sans qu'ils ne le sachent !

Aphrodite vient les rejoindre comme si de rien n'était ou presque car il ne pouvait ignorer les regards interloqués et interrogateurs de ses frères. Il choisit cependant de faire comme si de rien n'était et vient s'affaler sur le canapé, piquant au passage sa bière à Angelo pour la lui finir en deux gorgées.

- Te gêne pas, marmonna l'Italien, délesté de sa boisson.

Le Poisson soupira et ferma les yeux tout en s'appuyant en arrière. Il allait l'air lessivé...

- Ça va ? Demanda Misty.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Shura au même moment.

- Je suis juste fatigué, j'ai passé ma journée aux archives.

Ce qui expliquait au moins pourquoi il arrivait des Temples, vu que les archives concernant tous ceux qui habituaient dans le Sanctuaire – présents ou passés – étaient à peu près aussi vaste que la bibliothèque popale... Et situé elle aussi dans le Palais du Pope.

- Et tu y faisais quoi ? Demanda le maître des lieux, mécontent pour sa canette disparut et de la trop longue absence d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- J'archivais, ironisa Aphrodite avec une grimace. Plus sérieusement, reprit il tout de suite après, je cherchais des informations.

- Que tu as trouvé ?

- En effet.

Le dernier Gardien se tu, ne souhaitant manifestement pas en parler. Ce qui n'allait pas faire lâcher prise aussi rapidement au Cancer qui détestait ne pas savoir et encore plus qu'on lui cache des choses. Surtout quand c'était un de ses frères ! Mais Aphrodite se coucha carrément sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Misty en poussant un léger soupir de bien être...

_« - Ce n'est __peut-être__ pas le meilleur __moment pour lui faire un interrogatoire en règle »_ Songea Angelo.

- Ça vous dirait de partir en vacances tous les quatre ?

- Et où voudrais-tu partir ? Demanda l'ainé qui savait qu'il ne proposait jamais rien sans avoir une idée précise derrière la tête.

- En France, sur la Côte d'Azur.

Misty faillit s'étouffer dans son soda, vu qu'il était originaire de France et que c'était là-bas que...

- Je... Commença-t-il.

Partir en vacances avec les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, il voulait bien. Il en était ravi même ! Mais pas là-bas... Tout sauf là-bas... Mais il fut coupé par Angelo, ravi de pouvoir partir près de la frontière italienne:

- Bonne idée !

Shura haussa vaguement les épaules mais le large sourire qu'il affichait montrait que l'idée le séduisait. Du soleil, des plages, ses frères... Le paradis à ses yeux !

- Je suis d'accord.

Aphrodite tordit sa tête en arrière sur ses genoux pour réussir à le regarder sans avoir à se lever. Le Lézard vit des étincelles de plaisir danser dans ses yeux. Connaissant le Poisson, il avait déjà surement tout organisé ou en partit, sachant bien qu'ils accepteraient... Il retient un soupir et réussit à sourire à son grand frère:

- C'est d'accord.

Aphrodite sourit. Il s'en doutait. Angelo et Shura n'avaient pas hésité à venir et Misty les suivraient sans rien dire du moment que ça les rendait heureux. Tant mieux. Même si ça risquait d'être douloureux, il fallait en passer par là pour que leur cadet retrouve le sourire et soit libéré d'un poids.

- Et on partirait quand ?

- Demain, répondit Aphrodite en fermant les yeux. Jusqu'au 18. J'ai déjà les autorisations de Shion pour qu'on quitte le Sanctuaire et il a réservé avion et hôtel.

- Comment tu pouvais être sûr qu'on allait venir ? Manqua de s'étrangler Angelo.

Ils n'étaient pas _si_ prévisibles que ça, non ? Pourtant, Aphrodite avait tout prévu, comme s'il était certain de leurs accords. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait s'ils avaient refusés, hein ? Et pourquoi tout organisé comme ça ? Quelques choses pressaient ou quoi ?

- Alors ? Comment tu pouvais être sûr de ton coup ?

Mais une nouvelle fois, le Poisson ne répondit pas. L'Italien continua un instant de regarder son film avant de relever la tête pour voir pourquoi il ne parlait plus:

- Aph' ?

Misty se pencha légèrement sur son frère, écartant quelques mèches de son visage et sourit avant de commenter:

- Épargne ta salive, il dort.

Les deux hommes du Sud le regardèrent avec une expression étonnée. Ils avaient pu remarquer que leurs ami était fatigué à son entré mais de là à ce qu'il s'endorme ainsi... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait de son après-midi ? Ce n'était quand même pas de fouiller ainsi dans les archives, non ?...

Angelo soupira et reporta son attention sur la télé. Aphrodite dormirait donc ici ce soir...

* * *

Le voilà. LE jour. Celui qu'il détestait. Et pourquoi avait il fallut que le Poisson ai choisi cette ville ?

C'était le 13 juillet, jour où ses parents avaient péris. Et l'hôtel où ils logeaient, lui et ses frères, étaient dans la ville où tout c'était déroulé. Ce n'était heureusement pas le même hôtel mais quand même ! Et il ne pouvait pas exigé de changer de ville quand même ! Alors il prenait sur lui...

Heureusement qu'ils ne partageaient pas leurs chambres sinon ses amis auraient déjà remarqués qu'il s'agitait beaucoup avant de s'endormir et qu'il n'avait pas le sommeil tranquille ! Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que tout ce passait mal, au contraire même ! Angelo et Shura passaient une bonne partie de leurs journées dehors, profitant de la plage ou visitant les villes voisines, plus touristiques. L'Italien était tout à fait à son aise à côté de son pays natal, même s'il avait refusé d'en passer la frontière.

Misty passait aussi son temps avec eux. Au début, il était resté à l'hôtel, à la fois pour ne pas voir les lieux qu'il détestait – et ce bien que ses deux amis n'y allaient pas – mais également pour tenir compagnie à Aphrodite. La peau du Poisson supportait très mal le soleil, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'au Sanctuaire, ils passaient l'aprem (et donc les heures les plus chaudes) chez lui avant de sortir. Pour ne pas cramer donc, Aphrodite évitait de sortir mais il avait poussé Misty à s'éclater dehors.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne sortait pas vu qu'il se baladait dehors une fois la nuit tombé. Avec le Lézard en fait qui passait donc tout son temps dehors tandis que les deux autres se reposaient de leurs 'durs' labeurs quotidiens. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait bien passer du temps avec ses frères. Et puis, tant que ça les éloignaient de cette ville...

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas sortir et encore moins faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait envie de rester tranquille et de tenter d'oublier. Oublier cet endroit, ce jour, ce souvenir...

Quand Shura avait frappé à sa porte ce matin-là, il avait dit qu'il avait la migraine et qu'il allait se reposer. Il savait bien que l'Espagnol avait hésité, mais Misty s'était empressé de le rassurer, c'était juste à cause du soleil hier et qu'une journée au calme lui ferait du bien. Son ami avait fini par accepter ses arguments et était partit en disant qu'il repasserait plus tard...

D'accord, ce n'était pas bien de mentir et il détestait le faire, surtout à eux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider, pas pour ça. Personne ne le pouvait. Alors qu'on le laisse tranquille...

- Misty n'est pas avec toi ? S'étonna Angelo quand Shura vient les rejoindre dans la salle à manger.

- Il n'est pas bien, il a préféré rester couché...

- Pas étonnant, remarqua distraitement Aphrodite, occupé à recouvrir son croissant d'une épaisse couche de chocolat.

Il était tellement occupé qu'il ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas tout de suite que les deux autres le fixaient. Ce n'était pas par rapport à ce qu'il se préparait à manger – depuis le temps, ils avaient une bonne habitude des bizarreries de chacun – mais surtout qu'ils trouvaient Aphrodite bien secret ses derniers temps. Et puis, ses décisions ne rimaient à rien !

Le Poisson n'avait jamais supporté le soleil et sa chaleur. Les étés grecs lui étaient difficilement supportable au point qu'ils avaient fini par décidés d'un accord commun de veiller à ce qu'il ne sorte pas quand il faisait trop chaud. Pourtant, il avait décidé – et leurs avait un peu forcé la main vu qu'il avait tout préparé sans eux – qu'ils allaient venir en vacances ici alors que de nombreux spécialistes parlaient déjà de canicule. Cela le forçait à rester enfermé le jour et on ne pouvait donc pas parler de vraies vacances, non ?

Et puis il y avait aussi le comportement de Misty ! Le Lézard croyait peut être que ça leurs avait échappé mais ils avaient bien remarqué qu'il semblait distant. Perturbé même. Aphrodite avait dit qu'il avait recommencé à faire des cauchemars et ils étaient venu en vacances ici même, là où leurs petit frère avec vécu...

Ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences pour être normal !

Et maintenant aujourd'hui...

- Quoi ? Demanda le Suédois en voyant leurs regards.

- Et si tu nous expliquais maintenant ?

Aphrodite sourit en léchant le chocolat qui avait coulé sur ses doigts. Oui, il était tant que ses amis sachent car ils allaient avoir un rôle à jouer ce soir. Il prit cependant le tant de boire une gorgée de café avant de commencer ses explications. Il commença par leurs expliquer le fonctionnement des archives du Sanctuaire, la façon dont chaque Chevaliers et chacun des événements marquant pour ceux-ci étaient répertoriés avant d'enchainé sur ce qu'il avait découvert sur Misty, ou du moins sur ce qui les intéressaient ici: la mort des parents de ce dernier dans cette ville même, le soir d'un 13 juillet.

- Tu as fait exprès de nous emmener ici ? Alors que tu savais que cet endroit allait le faire souffrir ? S'exclama Shura quand il eut fini.

- Oui, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un air de défi. Parce que je ne pense pas que tout garder pour soi soit la meilleure solution, parce qu'on est là pour le soutenir et l'aider ! Alors oui, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on vienne ici même et je compte bien participer à la fête de ce soir pour montrer à Misty que même si un événement dramatique à marquer sa vie, il est temps de tourner la page !

Il avait haussé le ton à la fin de sa tirade, résolu. D'un côté, on pouvait comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait ou même qu'il cherche à l'aider. Mais en même temps, certaine chose devait être effectué seul et le pousser ainsi à ce confronté avec son passé ne mènerait surement à rien sinon à le faire souffrir encore plus...

- Tu ne peux pas régler tous les malheurs des autres Aph'...

- Je peux au moins lui faire comprendre qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé et que vivre avec ne changera rien !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' !

Un toussotement à leurs côtés les fit sursauter. Ils étaient à deux doigts de crier maintenant, attirant de nombreux regards sur eux. La seule chose comique à la situation était que c'était Angelo qui les reprenaient alors qu'il était d'habitude celui qui s'énervait pour un rien et que c'était Shura qui se chargeait de désamorcé les conflits.

- Je ne pense pas que tout le monde a besoin d'être au courant, reprit l'Italien. Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment Aphro savait que les archives gardaient tout sur nous. J'ai toujours cru que c'était les événements qui se passaient au Sanctuaire qui étaient conservés, pas la vie des Chevaliers...

- C'est Saga qui me la dit alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'Autre, marmonna le Poisson. Je n'y avais plus repensé jusqu'à la dernière fois et j'ai décidé d'aller voir.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Parce que Misty n'a pas l'air de vouloir sortir aujourd'hui.

Cette fois-ci, son frère sourit en les regardant tous les deux. Manifestement, il avait déjà réfléchit à ça aussi. Qui aurait pensé que c'était un grand tacticien ? Parce que, sans remettre en doute son intelligence, il était plutôt du genre à foncer tête baisser comme Angelo, pas à tout réfléchir pour arranger la situation à son avantage...

- Je vous conseillerais de ne pas trop vous fatigué cet après-midi car on va veiller ce soir,

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à le faire sortir ?

- Fait-moi confiance.

* * *

Le début de soirée approchait lentement, rendant le Français nerveux bien qu'il ait choisit de ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Le fait qu'Aphrodite soit avec lui n'aidait pas non plus...

Il avait débarqué quand les deux autres étaient partis à la plage et Misty avait beau chercher toutes les excuses possibles, il n'en était pas partit. Il n'avait rien fait, pas dit un mot, se contentant de s'allonger sur le lit et de le fixer de ses yeux azurs... Il n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça, il avait toujours l'impression qu'il cherchait à lire en lui... Pourtant, il avait gardé le silence et le Lézard avait taché de faire semblant de dormir, soit disant pour faire partir sa migraine mais aussi pour échapper à son regard. Quand à dormir véritablement, si c'était pour faire des cauchemars, c'était à éviter !...

Et maintenant...

Ils faisaient une partie d'échecs. Aucun des deux n'y étaient très fort mais ça leurs faisaient passer le temps. Et c'était mieux que de sentir continuellement son regard sur lui !

- On sort ce soir, l'avertit Aphrodite en bougeant sa tour.

- Par... Pardon ? Manqua de s'étouffer son ami.

- On sort ce soir. Y a une fête sur la plage pour le 14 juillet.

- Je ne suis pas bien ! Rétorqua Misty.

- Mais Misty ! On est en vacances tous ensemble, c'est bien pour sortir tous les quatre et pas se séparer !

- Un autre jour !

- Mais y a pas de fêtes les autres jours !

- Y a des boites de nuits à Monaco, on aura qu'à y aller, répliqua le Français, fermement décidé à ne pas sortir ce soir.

- Y a du chemin à faire entre ici et Monaco !

- On se débrouillera !

Aphrodite se leva soudain:

- Très bien !

- Tu vas où ? S'étonna son ami, déconcerté par son attitude soudaine.

- Dans ma chambre ! J'étais ravi à l'idée de sortir un peu pour m'amuser mais tu m'as coupé mon enthousiasme !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis mal !

- T'est assez bien pour crier ! Moi je fais des efforts pour supporter cette chaleur !

- C'est toi qui a voulu venir ici je te rappel !

- Parce que je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir ! Je suis le seul de nous quatre à préférer le froid, je n'allais pas vous forcez à venir en Suède non plus ! Mais je vois que ça ne sert à rien de souhaiter passer un peu plus de temps tous ensembles !

- Aphro...

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait vexé le Poisson en refusant ainsi de sortir ce soir sans lui donner de réelles explications. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi ce soir-là aussi ? Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de sortir... Pourtant, il était vrai qu'Aphrodite était celui qui faisait le plus d'efforts pour ses vacances bien qu'il passât la journée enfermé loin d'eux... Il souhaitait juste une sortie tous ensemble et c'était compréhensible... Mais de là à aller sur la plage, au même endroit où tout c'était produit, même à des années d'intervalles...

- Aphro, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait...

Mais ce n'était pas son ton suppliant qui allait calmer le Poisson en colère... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire alors ? Il connaissait assez bien le caractère de son frère, pour qu'il s'énerve comme ça, c'était qu'il avait prévu une super soirée... Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir choisi ce soir spécialement, après tout, ils ne savaient pas... Il ferma les yeux et soupira:

- D'accord je viens...

Aphrodite avait presque atteint la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers lui et répliqua:

- Si c'est pour faire la gueule toute la soirée, ce n'est pas la peine !

- Mais non ! Je ne voulais pas être égoïste Aphro, je sais que tu fais des efforts pour nous... Alors j'en ferais aussi pour qu'on s'amuse bien ce soir... D'accord ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire ! Il allait fournir une quantité phénoménale d'efforts pour tenir toute la soirée sur les lieux où tout c'était passé... Mais il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son frère pour ça alors qu'Aphrodite faisait tout son possible pour qu'ils s'amusent pendant ses vacances !

- Hum... J'espère bien qu'on va s'amuser petit frère, crois-moi ! Finit par déclarer le Suédois avec un léger sourire.

C'était qu'une soirée après tout...

* * *

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi mon beau crabe ? Sourit Aphrodite avec un léger air ironique.

Ils étaient sur la plage. Le Poisson n'avait pas encore insisté pour rejoindre la piste de danse près de la fontaine, il tenait à ce que Misty garde encore un peu sa bonne humeur... Pour l'instant, il semblait presque avoir oublier l'événement tragique qui s'était déroulé un peu plus loin et semblait bien s'amuser, bien qu'un pli soucieux prenait vie sur son visage quelque fois. Pour l'instant, il riait avec Shura devant le stand de glaces non loin, ayant insisté comme un gosse pour en avoir une.

- Comment tu as fait pour le décidé ?

- Je me suis mis en colère.

- Pardon ? S'étonna l'ancien assassin en levant un sourcil.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on sortait tous les quatre ce soir et quand il a refusé, je lui ai fait une scène en lui disant qu'on était jamais sorti tous ensemble, que je faisais des efforts pour supporter la chaleur et que c'était donc injuste que je ne puisse pas faire ce que j'avais prévu.

- Et il a accepté ?

- La culpabilité est une arme puissante mon choux.

Angelo le regarda avec étonnement. Ce n'était généralement pas dans les habitudes de son ami de jouer sur les sentiments des autres pour obtenir quelque chose !

- C'n'est pas spécialement sympathique...

- Je sais... Mais je n'allais pas le laisser se morfondre dans sa chambre ! Et puis, il est heureux.

C'était vrai que leur frère allait bien. Pour le moment. D'ailleurs, Misty, qui venait de les rejoindre avec Shura, ne souriait plus. L'heure approchait. Si pour tous les autres, cela signifiait l'arrivé du feu d'artifices, pour lui, c'était l'approche de l'heure de la mort de ses parents...

Il s'assit près d'Aphrodite tout en mangeant sa glace. Les lumières s'éteignit instantanément, comme si elles avaient attendu qu'il s'assoit pour le faire. Des « oh » et des « ah » retentirent autour d'eux alors que les spectateurs se tournaient vers la digue et il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit Angelo et Shura qui s'assirent non loin d'eux. Et cela commença...

Misty baissa la tête alors que le premier feu éclatait dans le ciel sans nuages. Trop de souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent en mémoire et malgré sa bonne volonté, il se sentit incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Trop d'émotions, trop de souvenirs... Il eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer, si près de l'endroit où tout s'était passé et amorça un geste pour se lever et s'éloigner, quitte à trouver plus tard une excuse pour ses frères mais la main du Suédois se referma sur son bras.

- Vivre dans le passé ne t'aidera pas, chuchota-t-il.

Le Lézard le fixa un instant, étonné, la silhouette de son ami sublimé par les lumières des feux. Aphrodite le regardait, ses yeux brillant légèrement sous la nuit. Il souriait d'un sourire triste et se pencha vers lui pour continuer:

- Tu peux chercher à fuir mais cela ne changera rien. On ne peut pas remonter dans le temps, on a beau se dire que si on avait fait ça ou ça, rien ne serait arrivé, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. On peut se sentir coupable et en souffrir, mais pas le changer.

Misty était de plus en plus surpris. Comment Aphrodite pouvait-il savoir que ses souvenirs le tourmentaient ? Comment pouvait-il sortir ses phrases alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela faisait ? Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque mais se sentait incapable de partir, captivé par le regard azur de son ami qu'il devinait malgré la presque-ombre. Et puis...

Ses phrases lui faisaient doucement du bien. Comme si cette vérité, pourtant si simple à comprendre, avait attendu des années en sommeil dans son esprit et se réveillait maintenant avec les paroles du Poisson. Comme s'il avait besoin d'entendre ça pour comprendre que rien ne ramènerait ses parents. Comme si ses quelques mots chassaient les ombres qui l'entouraient depuis des années...

- Aphro...

- On a tous un passé douloureux, continua de murmurer le Chevalier aux roses. L'important n'est pas de tout le révéler à ceux à qui tu tiens mais de leurs faire confiance quand le moment sera venu d'affronter ce qui te fait peur.

Le Silver sentait ses yeux le picoter désagréablement. Ses amis... Il n'y avait plus de doute, quel que soit le moyen utiliser, ils savaient. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas tous les détails mais ils savaient dans les grandes lignes et ils étaient là... Ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber...

- Et... Tu penses que ce moment est venu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

- Je pense que ce moment n'appartient qu'à toi petit frère, répliqua Aphrodite en lui prenant la main.

Une main que Misty serra fortement, à la fois reconnaissant de l'amour et de l'aide que lui apportaient ses amis mais aussi terrifié à l'idée d'affronter son passé. Les larmes qu'il retenait désespérément se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et il sentit vaguement Aphrodite l'attirer à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'y blottit, redevenu un petit garçon le temps d'une nuit, et relevant la tête pour voir la fin du feu d'artifice, un doux sourire sur son visage malgré ses larmes. Il sentait la présence d'Angelo et de Shura à ses côtés, le soutenant comme le faisait le dernier Gardien. Ils étaient là pour lui...

Alors que les derniers feux embrassèrent le ciel, un rire joyeux s'éleva d'un jeune homme blond entouré de ses trois frères...

* * *

Les lumières s'étaient rallumés, les musiques étaient reparties et de nombreux danseurs faisaient de la place un territoire de danse. Aphrodite faisait partit de ceux-là, effectuant danses sur danses, déchainant des regards chargés d'admiration et de convoitise que le jeune éphèbe se faisait un plaisir de recevoir. Les deux latins s'étaient assis à une table avec une bière chacun, Shura parce qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de se fatiguer sur la piste et Angelo draguant à tour de bras...

Misty se tenait légèrement en retrait, le regard fixé sur la fontaine. Là où tout avait commencé. Là où tout finirait. Lentement, comme l'enfant qu'il avait été, il en fit le tour pour s'arrêter à l'endroit où s'étaient tenus ses parents. Il avait l'impression de revoir la scène... La voiture, son père qui le poussait, la vision des corps... Mais il n'y avait rien ce soir. C'était du passé. Et comme l'avait si bien dit un de ses grands frères, on ne pouvait pas remonter le temps. Une légère larme perla cependant sur ses yeux pour glisser le long de sa joue alors que ses yeux semblaient toujours voir ses parents là où ils étaient dans son dernier souvenir d'eux deux vivants. Cependant, un sourire – un peu triste, certes, mais un sourire tout de même – illumina ses traits alors qu'il chuchotait dans la nuit:

- Adieu papa, maman... Et merci. Pour tout.

Il se détourna et rejoignit les deux autres à leur table. Choppant une des bouteilles sur la table, il acheva de la vider sous le cri d'indignation de l'Italien:

- Mais ça devient une manie de me boire mes trucs !

Cependant, sa colère disparut instantanément en voyant le sourire ravi de son ami. Oui, Misty allait mieux et c'était très bien ! Peut-être qu'Aphrodite avait eu raison de le forcer à affronter ses peurs en fin de compte... C'était comme si un poids avait été enlevé des épaules du Lézard, il était plus joyeux, plus léger, plus libre...

- Aller vient ! S'écria d'ailleurs son frère en reposant la bouteille et en lui prenant la main pour le tirer sur la piste de danse.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? Je ne veux pas danser ! Shu', aide moi !

Mais le Capricorne était beaucoup trop occupé à rire pour songer à l'aider, même s'il en aurait eu envie. Il regarda donc tranquillement ses deux amis rejoindre le cercle des danseurs, Angelo se trouvant être un bon danseur malgré ses protestations.

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de son cou alors qu'une tête aux mèches bleutés se posait sur son épaule. Aphrodite lui lança un sourire en s'écriant:

- Ne me dit pas que tu comptes rester ici toute la soirée !

- Pourquoi pas ! Répliqua-t-il.

Il récupéra sa bière avant que le Suédois ne songe à la lui prendre et la termina en levant légèrement la bouteille à son honneur:

- Bravo quand même. Je ne pense toujours pas que ce mêlé ainsi de ses affaires aient été une bonne chose, mais tu t'en es bien tiré, petit Poisson.

- Je sais ! S'exclama ce dernier en riant. Et maintenant, au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens danser un peu !

- Des bêtises ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses que je me mêle d'affaires des autres, _ärligt_... Soupira son frère avec une tête faussement affligé en l'entrainant avec lui pour rejoindre les deux autres...

- C'est ça ! Répliqua l'autre en le suivant, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

La fin de la soirée allait être mouvementée...

La danse, ce n'est pas une activité calme voyons !

Fin

* * *

Traduction:

_ärligt _= Franchement

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


	2. Shura ou l'absence de souvenirs

Bien le bonjour à tous !  
Et oui, aussi surprenant que cela parait, j'ai de l'**INSPIRATION** pendant les vacances ! Ou alors, c'est le fait que je _devrais_ réviser pour le bac, allez savoir... Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà une histoire qui traîne depuis trop longtemps dans son coin, surtout que ça fait presque un an que le premier '_volet_' à paru. Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui la suite: le chapitre sur Shura.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas même si je meurs d'envie de me les approprier mais **Monsieur Kurumada** ne les vends toujours pas... En revanche, les passés douloureux de nos chers Chevaliers sont tous de moi et j'en suis fier ! De même, le lien qui unit ses quatre Chevaliers n'est pas "réel" dans l'histoire originelle. Ce lien a été créé par **EpinesPourpres **et moi dans nos délires personnels, on en revendique le droit, non mais ! Par contre, je m'excuse envers la famille royale d'Espagne d'utiliser ainsi les noms de ses membres... Sachez que Don Esteban est un personnage complètement inventé et que toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des événements réels est fortuit et non souhaité.

**Note:** Je ne suis jamais allé en Espagne donc ne m'en voulez pas si cela ne correspond pas vraiment à la ville de Madrid. De même, je ne parle pas espagnol, les traductions des phrases dans cette langue son en bas de la page, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé ^^

**(*)** Cette marque sera présente à un moment dans le texte... C'est en effet une référence directe à la fic "_Dans un silence_" d'**EpinesPourpre**, que je vous invite à lire si vous ne connaissez pas et si vous voulez mieux comprendre ce petit passage ^^

Bonne lecture !

.

Shura ou l'Absence de souvenirs

* * *

**Le monde souffre de ne pas avoir assez de mendiants pour rappeler aux hommes la douceur d'un geste fraternel...**

* * *

Espagne. Pays d'Europe du Sud et de l'Ouest occupant la plus grande partie de la péninsule ibérique. 46 millions d'habitants. Donc, le 29e pays au monde en termes de population. Deuxième plus ancienne puissance coloniale européenne. L'Espagne est bordée par la mer Méditerranée au sud et à l'est. Au nord, les Pyrénées constituent une frontière naturelle avec la France. C'est une monarchie constitutionnelle. Un roi donc.

Shura était né ici. Et il n'y était jamais retourné après avoir été au Sanctuaire. Sauf si on exceptait bien sur son entrainement dans les montagnes des Pyrénées. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'Espagne à ses yeux. Comme il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme son pays. Pourquoi faire après tout ? Certes, il était espagnol, il ne reniait aucunement ses origines. Mais l'Espagne ne lui avait rien apporté. Il faut dire aussi que son maître avait fait en sorte de lui enlever tous sentiments d'appartenance qui n'étaient pas liés à Athéna. Ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'il avait reporté ses mêmes sentiments vers sa Déesse, en point d'en être presque obsédé. Presque complètement. Mais presque seulement.

Il était mort, un simple Chevalier de Bronze étant obligé de lui montrer la vérité lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Il était revenu sous les ordres d'Hadès, suivant le plan de Shion en compagnie de Saga et de Camus, allant même jusqu'à utiliser l'Athéna Exclamation pour arriver à ses fins. Il était mort une nouvelle fois. Pour revenir à la toute fin, exploser un Mur avec ses compagnons, près à disparaître dans le Néant. Pour Athéna. Parce qu'il lui était plus que fidèle. Mais pendant chacun de ses actions, il ne pensait qu'à une chose...

Ses frères.

_La douleur qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles quand Marine était revenue, seule, au Sanctuaire. Quand elle avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Misty était tombé au combat. Ce jour-là, DeathMask avait failli la tuer. Il avait piqué une crise si terrible qu'une troupe de brigands dans les montagnes alentours en avait fait les frais. D'une manière assez atroce. Aphrodite et lui n'avaient pas réagi. Trop assommé par la nouvelle. Ils avaient toujours protégés Misty, quitte à interceptés ses ordres de missions pour partir à sa place et ne lui laisser que celles qui était sans difficultés. Pour le protéger. Et pourtant, lui, le chef des Argents, avait perdu. Contre des simples Bronzes..._

_La situation s'était dégradé ensuite. Le Cancer ne s'en était pas remis. Le sang était la seule chose qui le calmait. Déjà qu'il était à moitié fou avant... Aphrodite aussi. Il s'était enfermé dans son rôle d'assassin narcissique froid et cruel. Il s'en voulait. Ils s'en voulaient tous. Ils ne voulaient que venger leur frère. Ils l'avaient payé de leurs vies._

_DeathMask le premier, trop sûr de lui face au Dragon. Et lui-même. Shiryu lui avait montré la vérité malgré tout. Même s'il savait qu'il abandonnait Aphrodite en lui passant son Armure pour le sauver. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que son camarade perdrait lui aussi. Quelle ironie quand même... Être remit à sa place par de vulgaires Bronzes..._

_Et leurs retours... Aucuns d'eux n'avaient hésité quand Hadès les avaient réveillés. Pourtant, souhaitaient-ils vraiment se battre contre leurs frères d'armes ?... Non, pas vraiment. Misty le leurs avaient prouvés. Il n'avait pas répliqué contre Hyoga. Il s'était laissé tuer, si tant bien est qu'ils étaient vraiment en vie. Il lui avait juste dit de sauver Athéna. Il avait une force d'esprit incroyable leur petit frère... Puis, cela avait été Aphrodite et DeathMask. Il avait clairement vu le Suédois sourire quand Mû les avait renvoyés en Enfers. Ils avaient leurs propres ordres. Détourner l'attention de Rhadamanthys dans le monde des Morts. Séparés, une nouvelle fois..._

_Il avait tout fait ensuite. Pour Athéna. Mourir devant Pandore. Sans même goûter à un vrai repos vu qu'ils étaient revenus encore une dernière fois. Un sourire, une dernière étreinte avec deux de ses frères... Et le Néant. Sombre, froid... Vide. De tout. Même de leurs présences rassurantes. Il était seul. Ses frères ne le soutiendraient plus jamais..._

Shura ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond qu'il distinguait à peine à cause de la nuit. Il grimaça légèrement. Un rêve. Non, pire. Un mélange entre le cauchemar et le rêve. Un souvenir. Des souvenirs. Il se redressa dans le lit. Angelo dormait dans le lit voisin. Par la porte entrouverte qui faisait liaison avec l'autre chambre, il entendait aussi la respiration calme de Misty et d'Aphrodite. Il était donc le seul réveillé. A cette heure-ci aussi...

Sans un bruit, il se leva, se dirigeant vers le salon qui jouxtait les deux chambres. Vêtu de son seul pantalon, il s'accouda à la fenêtre, perdant son regard dans les rues encore vide de Madrid. Misty avait insisté. Vu qu'ils étaient en vacances, ils passeraient chacun un peu de temps dans leurs pays. La réaction d'en face avait été très mitigé. Tous avaient acceptés pour faire plaisir à leur frère mais tous avaient quelques souvenirs sombres de ses lieux à cacher...

Pas lui. Pas vraiment. Il se ne rappelait pas de son enfance. Pas le moindre souvenir, que ce soit le visage d'une mère ou d'un père. Avait-il des frères et sœurs ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne se rappelait que le jour où un homme l'avait gentiment poussé dans un dortoir en disant à celui qu'il s'y trouvait déjà son nom. Juste ça. Ses souvenirs commençaient là. Comme un vieux film dont on aurait coupé une partie des négatifs. Comme si le film commençait à son arrivé au Sanctuaire. Comme si ce qui se passait avant n'avait pas sa place.

Ça ne lui manquait pas. Après tout, il s'était trouvé des frères qu'il adorait. Qu'aurait-il fait d'autres souvenirs ? N'était-il déjà pas assez torturé par ceux qu'il avait des guerres saintes ?...

Non, ça ne lui manquait pas. Pas plus que ses pseudos-cauchemars ne l'inquiétaient. Tous les Chevaliers avaient souffert et tous avait subi un traumatisme à un degré plus ou moins haut. D'eux tous, il devait être celui qui avait le moins de nuits incomplètes. Il dormait généralement bien. Il faut croire que revenir dans son pays avait déclenché une quelconque réminiscence de ses souvenirs. Comme Misty qui jusque-là cauchemardait toujours en début juillet. Ça passerait. Tout simplement.

Contemplant toujours la rue, il entendit cependant une porte s'ouvrir doucement derrière lui. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir fait de bruits... Il fallait croire que ses frères avaient une espèce de sixième sens... Ou encore, ce n'était que le hasard. Possible aussi bien sûr.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Aphrodite. Le pauvre Poisson avait du mal dans les pays chauds. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils étaient là mais en ses temps d'été, la chaleur montait rapidement... Et lui ne la supportait pas. Bien qu'il assure que ça ne le dérange aucunement, il ne dormait pas tranquillement le soir, Shura s'en doutait. Trop chaud pour son corps, habitué au froid de Suède malgré le fait qu'il vive en Grèce depuis des années. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais.

- Pas plus que toi petit Poisson.

Son ami le rejoignit, torse nu comme lui, un short sur ses jambes qu'il avait surement enfilé juste avant de sortir de la chambre. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'était aucunement pudique et donc que dormir nu ne le gênait pas. Surtout par cette chaleur.

- Nan mais moi, c'est normal, lui affirma ce dernier avec un sourire légèrement ironique en s'appuyant dos au mur près de lui.

- Bah tiens...

Ils parlaient à voix basse. Inutile de réveiller les deux autres. Ils étaient encore trop tôt. Et puis, ils ne comptaient pas passés la nuit ici. On prend juste l'air avant de retourner dormir. Ou essayé. Histoire de ne pas avoir une tête de zombie le matin par exemple. Surtout pour le narcissique Aphrodite qui ne supportait pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bouton. Alors des cernes... ! Imaginer donc le temps qu'il prendrait dans la salle de bain pour cacher ça. Alors qu'il ne sortait presque pas de l'hôtel !...

- T'en veux une ?

Hochant la tête, il prit une des cigarettes que lui tendait Aphrodite et l'alluma, expirant quelques nuages de fumée à travers la vitre entrouverte. Le Suédois faisait de même près de lui, regardant le plafond, gardant le silence comme s'il était perdu dans quelques pensées dont il n'avait pas connaissance...

Si Misty voyait qu'ils avaient encore fumer, il allait râler. Le petit frère prenait souvent le rôle d'ainé face à ce que pouvaient faire les trois autres qui n'hésitaient aucunement à fumer ou boire sans se préoccuper un minimum de leurs santés. Enfin, c'était quand même vite dit bien sûr. Ils fumaient de temps en temps pour décompressés, pas plus. C'était occasionnel. Moins pour l'alcool, certes, mais ils connaissaient leurs limites. Et puis, pour Misty, ils faisaient toujours attention. Alors, ils avaient quand même le droit à un petit plaisir de temps en temps, non ?

Toutefois, Aphrodite ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes préoccupations. D'eux quatre, il était généralement celui qui faisait l'exacte contraire de ce que le bon sens indiquait. Il expirait donc un long nuage de fumée sans se soucier de l'odeur qui allait rester dans la pièce ou autre. Têtu pour un Poisson. Et si Misty disait quelque chose, il lui ferait un doux sourire et s'excuserait. Cela ne l'empêcherait cependant pas de recommencer. Aphro s'excusait toujours à leur petit frère. Pas les deux autres ou alors très rarement. Ils n'avaient pas de compte à se rendre après tout. Ils avaient des caractères si différents...

Sa cigarette entièrement consumée, le Capricorne se redressa, se tournant vers le jeune homme à ses côtés:

- Je retourne me coucher. Tu devrais faire pareil.

- T'inquiète.

Lui souriant doucement, Shura repartit. Ses draps furent de suite repoussés au pied du lit alors qu'il s'y allongeait, fermant les yeux. Le sommeil vient rapidement le chercher.

Au salon, Aphrodite avait pris sa place près de la fenêtre...

* * *

Les premières heures de l'après-midi étaient les plus chaudes, c'était bien connut. Et pourtant, c'était à ses heures-là qu'étaient sortis les quatre frères pour aller se balader en ville. Même Aphrodite. Un choix A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T pas judicieux compte tenu du fait que le Poisson ne supportait aucunement la chaleur. Mais c'était lui qui avait insisté. Il voulait lui aussi passer un peu de temps avec ses amis et pas seulement quand ils étaient tous enfermés à l'hôtel. Un large chapeau de paille sur la tête, ses cheveux tressés pour avoir moins chauds et des habits légers, il les avait donc entrainés à sa suite.

C'était Shura qui les guidait dans la rue la plus commerciale de la ville. Ils n'avançaient pas vite car l'endroit était envahi par les touristes mais aussi parce que les deux plus jeunes s'arrêtaient à tous les étals. Pour l'instant cependant, ils avaient pu canaliser leurs envies de "shopping" sinon Angelo et lui serait déjà noyés sous des sacs de diverses tailles. Mais les connaissant, cela n'allaient pas durer...

Loin de s'en faire pour le moment, l'Espagnol éloigna une bande de gamins d'eux. Les troupeaux de jeunes enfants de ce genre quémandaient un peu partout dans les grandes villes... Et volaient la plupart des touristes distrait. Portefeuilles, appareils photos, sacs à mains, tout était emporté rapidement pour être ensuite ramenés aux chefs du coin. Des vrais cartels organisés dont la police n'arrivait pas à arrêter les leaders. Inutile donc de les laisser s'approcher pour qu'ils risquent d'être dépouiller eux aussi. De toute façon, les gosses s'étaient déjà détournés d'eux pour se trouver une autre cible, moins sur ses gardes...

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de son cou, des mèches blondes venant chatouiller sa peau. Il esquissa un sourire, ne chassant aucunement l'importun derrière lui, se contentant simplement de demander:

- Que veut tu donc ?

- Mais rien ! S'exclama Misty, sa vois un peu trop aigüe pour être crédible.

- Quand tu te montres aussi câlin d'un coup, c'est que tu veux quelque chose. Alors ?

Il entendit le blondin grogner quelque chose en français tout en le lâchant, le contournant pour lui faire face. Mais sa fausse colère n'était pas en mesure de cacher le sourire enfantin qui animait ses traits. Ce fut d'ailleurs un ton bien trop innocent qu'il finit par demander:

- Je peux avoir une glace ?

Il avait désigné en même temps un marchand un peu plus loin sur le chemin et vers lequel le regard de nombreux passant était attiré. Shura sourit doucement à son frère, sentant la présence des deux autres derrière lui qui l'avaient rejoint en ayant manifestement la même envie en tête. Étant dans son pays natal, ils comptaient sur lui pour qu'il traduise leurs demandes après tout.

- Si tu veux. Mais pas chez lui: les vendeurs ambulants sont généralement chers et leurs glaces ressemblent plus à de l'eau congelé qu'autre chose. Venez.

Sans laisser le temps à ses compagnons de protester ou autre, il s'engagea dans une petite ruelle annexe, quittant la masse compacte de la foule pour les entrainer vers d'autres quartiers de la ville. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls "touristes" à se promener là-bas, nombreux étaient ceux qui parcouraient Madrid mais ils étaient déjà moins étouffés que s'ils étaient restés dans les rues principales. Sans s'arrêter, l'Espagnol les emmena dans un coin bien plus calme, une petite terrasse devant une petite boutique aux couleurs vives. Plusieurs tables ombragées y étaient disposés, certaines étant d'ailleurs occupés. Qu'importe.

- C'est un des meilleurs endroits quand on a une envie de glace, expliqua-t-il à ses amis alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'une des tables. Vous voulez quoi comme parfum ?

- Fruits rouge ! S'écria le Lézard.

Un léger rire secoua les autres devant son enthousiasme débordant. Comme c'était étonnant, son parfum préféré tiens ! Ne relevant pas, Shura jeta un regard interrogatif aux deux autres Chevaliers pour qu'ils fassent leur choix alors que le patron de l'endroit s'approchait d'eux, un bloc note à la main.

- Café liégeois. Et milk-shake au chocolat, énuméra Angelo.

- Bah tiens... Tu n'aurais pas un petit creux par hasard ? Ricana Aphrodite. Je prendrais juste de la vanille moi.

- Bah tiens, l'imita l'Italien, tu ne serais pas encore une fois au régime par hasard ?

- Et demande des pépites de chocolat en plus, concéda le jeune Poisson en souriant doucement.

Secouant la tête d'un air presque désespéré devant tant de bêtises - comment voudriez-vous rester sérieux dans ce cas-là ? -, Shura se tourna vers l'homme qui attendait non loin d'eux pour s'adresser à lui en espagnol. Le laissant passer commande, les autres entamèrent une mini-discussion sur les choix des parfums de glace. Peu passionnante cependant, elle s'éteignit quand le patron revient avec leurs coupes quelques minutes plus tard, souriant devant leurs airs presque béats. Il s'adressa ensuite à Shura alors que ce dernier le remerciait poliment:

- Excusez-moi... Mais ne seriez-vous pas... Don Esteban ?

- Vous devez faire erreur, répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête alors que ses frères attaquaient leurs "goûter", je n'ai pas vécu ici.

- Même pas... Un membre... de sa famille ?

- Non désolé. Ma seule famille - et il désigna du menton ses trois compagnons - est ici.

Sa voix s'était légèrement durcit, comme si l'insistance de l'autre l'agaçait. Le patron du s'en rendre compte car il ne continua pas ses questions, lui tendant juste une note que Shura préféra régler de suite histoire de ne plus être importuner. Ce ne fut qu'après, alors qu'il reportait enfin son attention sur sa glace qu'il remarqua le regard de Misty sur lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda-il en commençant enfin à manger.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? Questionna le Lézard, curieux.

- Il me confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Obligatoirement ?

Soupirant, car il comprenait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de déguster sa glace tranquillement tant que le jeune homme ne l'aurait pas lâché, il releva la tête pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Il peut bien y avoir quelqu'un qui te ressemble dans le coin...

- Très improbable.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu n'as pas de "vrais" frères ?

Le regard du Gold se troubla légèrement. Bien que Misty ne pensait pas à mal, il ne lui rappelait que trop bien cette amnésie qui le frappait... Il ouvrit cependant la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut devancé par Aphrodite:

- Ça suffit Mist'.

- Mais... Protesta ce dernier en voyant le regard de ses deux autres camarades fixés sur lui.

- Il n'a pas de souvenirs de son enfance, acheva Angelo.

Un léger blanc s'installa, Misty les regardants tours à tour, la mince tristesse qu'il aperçut dans les yeux du Capricorne achevant de le convaincre...

- Comment ça se fait ? Murmura-t-il finalement.

- Je ne sais pas Mist'. Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui précède mon arrivé au Sanctuaire, c'est tout.

Le Français baissa légèrement la tête, désolé d'avoir amené la conversation sur ce sujet-là. Shura le rassura cependant rapidement:

- Ça ne fait rien voyons Misty ! Qu'importe le passé de toute façon: nous sommes là pour nous amuser, non ?

Légèrement rassuré, son frère hocha la tête, un sourire revenant lentement éclairer son visage. Il replongea son nez dans sa glace. Une seconde de calme avant qu'il ne tilte sur un détail:

- Mais... Pourquoi ils sont au courant eux et pas moi ?

Le "eux" désignait bien sur Aphrodite, qui avait sorti dont ne sais où un miroir de poche pour qu'il puisse examiner son reflet, et Angelo, qui buvait son milk-shake accoudé d'un air nonchalant à sa chaise, regardant les passants de derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Shura, qui avait réussi avec succès à avaler deux cuillères de sa coupe de glace, retient un énième soupir:

- Pitié Misty...

- Simplement qu'il est bien bavard quand il est ivre, expliqua calmement le Poisson en refermant son poudrier. Mais que vu que tu ne viens jamais avec nous dans ces cas-là, tu ne peux pas savoir... Finit ta glace, elle fond.

Grognant pour la forme, Misty obéit et le sujet ne fut plus abordé. La bonne humeur revient lentement autour de la tablée et bientôt l'incident fut oublier. Une bonne demi-heure passa avant qu'ils ne se lèvent, rassasiés.

- On retourne faire les boutiques ?

- Si ça vous amuse. C'est par là.

Il les entraina à nouveau à sa suite dans les rues de Madrid. Alors qu'ils retournaient sous le soleil brûlant de ce pays, Misty en profita pour agripper la main de son grand frère italien qui ne le repoussa d'ailleurs pas. Il savait qu'il allait se mettre à bouder s'il ne le laissait pas le coller comme une glu jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre à embêter...

- Dit 'Gie...

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il, résigné à ne pas pouvoir obtenir une minute au moins de calme.

- Shu' ne se rappelle vraiment de rien ?

- Rien de rien.

- Alors comment connait-il les chemins qu'il nous fait prendre ou même l'existence de ce glacier ?

L'ex-assassin se stoppa. Ah ça... Il regarda leur frère qui marchait avec Aphrodite devant eux. Il n'hésitait pas dans les routes à prendre. Comme il n'avait pas une seule fois hésité à l'aller. Il connaissait le chemin. Inconsciemment ou non. Comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici...

- Je ne sais pas...

- Si le type de la boutique à cru le reconnaitre, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison...

- Quelle idée faramineuse à encore germé sous tes belles boucles blondes ?

- On va lui retrouver sa famille !

- Pardon ?

Shura se tourna vers eux, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour leur demander ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi ils trainaient derrière. Angelo le rassura d'un signe de tête, se tournant ensuite vers le plus jeune:

- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Misty, murmura-t-il en retenant le soupir d'exaspération qui pendait à ses lèvres, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? Insista l'autre.

- Le passé ne doit pas être remué...

- Vous n'avez pas hésité pour le mien.

Il marquait un point. Enfin, un demi, c'était Aphro qui avait tout organisé et magouillé dans leur dos... En même temps, il était sûr que ce dernier dirait 'oui' si Misty lui proposait et vu ses méthodes de brutes malgré son apparence fragile... Hum, non, il faudrait quand même quelqu'un pour retenir un minimum la fougue de ses deux-là. En gros, il était coincé.

- D'accord, je t'aide. Mais si ça va trop loin, on arrête, _capito_ ?

Le lézard hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait bien. Même s'il comptait sur son joli minois pour faire durer les recherches le plus longtemps possible. Car il en était certain, mais le glacier avait confondu Shura avec un membre de sa vraie famille ! Il allait mettre tout en œuvre pour les réunir, sans ce demander une seule fois comment expliquer voir prouver que le Capricorne soit des leurs... Il ne restait qu'à prévenir le Poisson qui...

... Qui venait de vaciller, pâle !

L'ex-assassin à ses côtés l'avait remarqué aussi et se précipitait déjà vers leur frère au moment où celui-ci s'effondra. Shura, quelques mètres devant, c'était retourné, alerté par le cri d'un des deux autres et revient le plus rapidement possible vers eux. Angelo avait déjà récupérer le jeune homme contre lui.

- Aphro ! Aph', tu m'entends ?

Le Suédois papillonna des paupières, respirant difficilement. Il tenta vainement de sourire à ses amis, détestant les regards inquiet qu'ils portaient sur lui... Après une grande inspiration, il réussit à marmonner faiblement:

- C'est rien... Juste un coup de chaud...

- Shura, ordonna Angelo, on le ramène à l'hôtel.

- Non...

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de protester Aphrodite !

- Mais...

Les deux Latinos l'aidèrent à se redresser, Misty se mordant les lèvres sans savoir quoi faire pour eux. Mais le jeune androgyne n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Inutile de tous rentrer alors, je...

- Je te ramène dans ce cas, répliqua le Gardien du quatrième Temple.

- Non.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Shura qui était intervenu sous le regard étonné de l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas de sens de l'orientation, je le ramène moi.

Grognant pour la forme, Angelo lui passa quand même leur camarade, conscient qu'il disait quand même vrai... Ici, il était facile de suivre les rues commerciales mais l'hôtel était plus éloigné et avec la foule... En plus, il y avait de fortes chances que l'Espagnol connaisse quelques raccourcis...

- On vous rejoindra alors, déclara-t-il, sachant que son ami ne changerait pas d'avis.

Hochant la tête, Shura disparu dans la foule rapidement. Un instant, Angelo garda le regard à l'endroit où il avait vu ses frères pour la dernière fois... Puis la main de Misty qui se glissa dans la sienne le ramena à la réalité.

- Ça va ? Demanda doucement le plus jeune.

Il lui sourit, se voulant rassurant.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois que ça arrive. Il s'en remettra vite.

- Hum...

Le Chevalier d'Argent n'en était pas aussi sur mais il ne dit rien. Au moins, la 'crise' d'Aphrodite avait un seul avantage bénéfique: il se retrouvait seul avec Angelo sans la présence de leur compagnon venant d'Espagne...

- On fait quoi ? Demanda d'ailleurs le Cancer.

- On retourne voir le glacier, décida, implacable, Misty.

* * *

Deux autres jours étaient passés. Aphrodite n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Vexé de s'être montré aussi faible d'un coup devant ses frères, il se terrait dans son lit, assurait qu'il allait bien, mangeait à peine et repartait illico se planquer. Parallèlement, il dormait à peine le soir, désertant la pièce qu'il partageait avec Misty pour fumer clopes sur clopes au salon. Shura se décida d'intervenir, vu que les deux autres, sortant à l'aube pour revenir tard le soir sans leurs dires ce qu'ils faisaient, ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Comme les deux soirs précédents, il trouva le Poisson dans le salon, accoudé à la fenêtre, une nouvelle cigarette à la main. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix de faire quoi que ce soit, allant vers lui pour la lui arracher et l'éteindre dans le cendrier le plus proche.

- Que... ?

- Tu as finit de te morfondre ?

- Je ne me morfonds pas...

- Ah oui ? Qu'as-tu fait ses derniers jours ?

- J'ai...

- Tu as boudé comme un enfant gâté parce que tu hais ton corps de ne pas être en mesure de supporter la chaleur. Pire, tu te hais toi-même de nous faire inquiéter pour toi, toi qui préfère toujours te démerder seul et qui aimerait tellement faire comme si de rien était comme tu l'avais si bien réussit avant. Mais tu ne peux pas. Maintenant, on t'as vu, on sait qu'il fait trop chaud pour toi. Tu as donc abandonné tes sourires, tu t'en veux de nous "gâcher" nos vacances.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux. Shura avait vu juste et chacune de ses paroles trouvaient leurs cibles. Il serra les poings sans rien dire, espérant juste que le sermon se termine vite...

- Putain Aph'... On t'aime, tu n'as pas compris ? On sait que tu souffres, on n'est pas idiot, on l'a bien vu. Tous ! Tu croyais vraiment nous tromper ? Désolé de t'apprendre que non. On te connaît, on se connait tous... On est là pour t'aider, non ?

Lentement, il s'était rapproché de son frère, le prenant doucement contre lui, comme s'il craignait d'être repoussé... Aphrodite n'en fit rien, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour enfouir son visage contre son cou. Oui, il savait bien que ses frères s'inquiétaient pour lui. Quel égoïste il faisait...

- Je ne vous cacherais plus rien, murmura-t-il, la voix étouffé...

Shura sourit doucement.

- Bien petit frère. Maintenant, va dormir. Et prendre une douche. Tu pue le tabac. Mais avant...

Un léger éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce suite à un dernier murmure. L'atmosphère s'était allégée...

* * *

Comme à son habitude ses derniers jours, Misty se glissa silencieusement hors de la chambre qu'il partageait. S'étirant dans le salon, il alla ensuite ouvrir la fenêtre, l'odeur de la cigarette étant désagréable. Enfin, il prit une pomme qu'il grignota en attendant que son feignant de frère ne se lève. Il l'a finissait quand - enfin - Angelo daigna sortir de l'autre chambre pour le rejoindre.

Depuis ce fameux jour, ils cherchaient tous les deux un moyen de retrouver la famille de Shura. Sans résultats notable. Ne parlant pas l'espagnol, ils leurs étaient difficile d'interroger et d'obtenir des informations. Pire aux yeux du Lézard: l'Italien, fatigué de ses recherches infructueuses, lui avait donné un délai. Ce jour serait le dernier, ensuite, ils abandonneraient. Misty n'avait eu d'autres choix que de le lui promettre aussi misait-il tout sur cette journée...

Bien sûr, il savait que trop bien que leurs comportements agaçaient Shura. Ce dernier aurait préféré qu'ils s'inquiètent un peu pour le Poisson... Mais ils s'inquiétaient ! Simplement... Disons qu'Aphro' ne voulait pas de leurs aides, que cela leur permettait de larguer l'autre Latinos et de mener des recherches tranquillement mais bon... La nuit dernière, Misty avait entendu leur frère aller parler à Aphrodite. Cela avait apparemment marché, ce qui voulait dire que délais ou non, ils n'auraient pas pu obtenir de temps en plus. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent !

- Allons-y, ordonna-t-il.

Ils sortirent. Derrière eux, la porte d'une des chambres s'ouvrit...

L'après-midi se terminait lentement. Assis sur un mur, Misty râlait. Rien. Encore et toujours rien. Appuyé contre le même mur, Angelo sifflotait, sa posture de dragueurs sûr de lui attirant les regards de quelques charmantes jeunes femmes. Ce qui énervait encore plus son frère.

- Tu pourrais trouver un minimum ça injuste ! On n'a rien de rien !

- On à une vague piste, rappela l'autre.

- Ouais, un nom, une vague indication, pas plus.

Ce fameux "Don Esteban"... C'était pour lui que le glacier avait pris Shura. On leur avait dit - du moins, ils avaient cru comprendre, ce qui n'était donc sûr de rien - que cet homme était apparemment influent dans le coin et qu'il prenait tous les jours ce chemin pour sa promenade...

C'était leur dernière chance... SA dernière chance, le Cancer s'en foutant comme de ses chemises... Il voulait savoir, il voulait avoir le cœur net ! Cet homme était peut être un parent de celui qu'il appelait son frère après tout ! Il n'allait pas abandonné aussi près du but, aussi flou soit ce dernier...

Que dire à cette personne par contre ? Bonjour, je viens savoir si vous n'avez pas un frère qu'on à dit mort ou disparu pendant son jeune âge ? Non, pas très crédible... Il allait déjà voir s'il y avait une ressemblance entre eux... Puis, il s'approcherait peut être. Quelques mots, comme s'il demandait son chemin, puis lui dire qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait... Oui, il était aussi persuadé qu'il parlerait anglais au moins. Inutile de dire que son Italien de frère secouait la tête d'un air désespéré quand il commençait à parler de ça. Mais qu'importe... Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de doute...

17h sonna non loin, dans une des nombreuses églises qui peuplaient ce pays. Réglé comme une horloge, à l'instant même, un homme apparu en haut de l'allée. Chevelure brune, peau halée par le soleil, grand avec un air un peu bourru sur le visage... Il donna un coup sur la tête de son grand frère crabe.

- Regarde !

Son camarade tourna la tête et observa celui qu'il lui avait désigné un long moment avant de donner son avis.

- Il ne lui ressemble pas.

- Tu es aveugle ! C'est tout à fait lui !

- Je crois plutôt que tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité Mist'...

Le Lézard laissa échapper un grondement et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- Que...

Sans avoir le temps de le retenir, son frère avait déjà filé, marchant droit sur celui qu'il avait de suite choisit comme étant le frère de sang du sien. L'homme s'était arrêté. C'était-il vu désigné par les deux étrangers en contrebas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne bougeait pas. Qu'attendait-il avec confiance alors qu'il approchait, suivit rapidement par l'ex-DeathMask...?

_- Whoa ! Pare !_

Plusieurs hommes, tout vêtu de noirs, avaient surgit entre "la cible" et eux. Grands, oreillettes à l'oreille et armes aux poings. Menaçants. En tant qu'assassin, Angelo réagit rapidement, attrapant son frère par le bras pour le tirer derrière lui et se mettre en garde, prêt à le protéger. Attaquer ? Il allait encore avoir des ennuis avec Shion s'il s'y mettait... Mais si ses hommes avançaient, il ne répondait plus de rien !

_- Cara contra tierra !_ Hurla celui qui semblait être le chef en face d'eux.

- Nous voulions juste...

- _Contra tierra, rápido !_

- Mais...

- Tais-toi Misty ! Cria Angelo.

_- Cara contra tierra !_

Ils avaient armés leurs flingues... Indécis, le Latinos hésita. Il ne pouvait tous les dégommés comme ça, il y avait un trop grand risque qu'ils tirent et que Misty soit touché... Mais il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et rapidement car sinon...

- On ne parle pas espagnol ! Tenta-t-il. Pas parler !

- _Rápido, en tierra !_

- On n'est pas des menaçants !

- _E__n tierra !_

- _Detenga !_

Une autre voix s'était mêlée à la cacophonie. Un bruit de pas derrière eux. Angelo hésita à se retourner mais il avait reconnu la personne qui approchait. Shura le dépassa, Aphrodite s'arrêtant près de lui. Sans se détendre complètement, il jugea prudent de se taire et de laisser faire son frère...

Le bras en l'air, Shura parlait calmement dans sa langue maternelle, sans éprouver une quelconque crainte malgré la menace des armes à feu...

- Excusez mes amis, _señores_. Ils ne sont pas d'ici, ils sont juste en visite... Je les ai perdu dans la foule, je doute qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient... Je vous en prie...

L'homme de main regarda Don Esteban, quêtant un accord. Accord qui lui fut donné d'un signe de tête. Les armes se baissèrent. Shura fit pareil avec ses mains, lentement, pour ne pas les brusquer, les remerciant une nouvelle fois et s'excusant encore à la place de ses amis.

- Cela ne fait rien, ne l'interrompit Don Esteban. Mais... Ne les 'perdez' plus.

Hochant la tête, l'Espagnol revient vers ses frères, leurs faisant signe de redescendre l'allée.

- Pas de commentaires et on ne se retourne pas, ordonna-t-il.

Il les ramena à l'hôtel...

* * *

- Bien. Maintenant, je veux savoir ce que vous avez foutu !

Les deux autres se regardèrent, hésitant. Shura semblait en colère et Aphrodite, assis sous le ventilateur non loin, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, ils en avaient des questions... Dont une que ce risqua à poser Misty d'un ton presque timide:

- Comment vous nous avez trouvés ?...

- Vous pensez qu'on n'allait pas s'inquiéter de vous voir disparaitre continuellement ?

- Pour un assassin, continua doucement le Poisson, tu es pas assez sur tes gardes Angie. Nous vous filons depuis ce matin.

Ah, difficile donc de prétendre s'être vraiment perdu... L'Espagnol ne semblant pas près de lâcher l'affaire, 'Gie ne semblant pas prêt à cracher le morceau vu qu'il considérait que c'était son idée et donc de sa faute et le regard de son dernier frère semblant l'accuser, Misty finit par se jeter à l'eau - Ironique quand on songeait qu'on détestait cet élément ?...

- On cherchait ta famille Shu'...

Au moins, la surprise fit apparaitre une jolie expression sur le visage de son ami. Il aurait au moins le plaisir de le voir figé par l'étonnement pendant un bref instant...

- Tu peux me répéter ça ?

- On... Enfin, je me suis dit... Ce glacier croyait te connaitre alors... Et cet homme te ressemblait... J'ai cru... Je voulais bien faire...

Un rire s'éleva. Puissant, incontrôlable. Même Aphrodite s'était redressé pour regarder leur grand frère espagnol, d'ordinaire si réservé, se tordre suite à un fou rire provoqué sans le vouloir par le jeune français qui ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi...

- Vous avez cru, hoqueta finalement Shura, que j'étais de la famille de Don Esteban ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Misty, Misty... Tout le monde le connait. C'est le fils illégitime de _Felipe de Borbón y Grecia_, le fils du Roi d'Espagne.

- Il était de sang royal ?

Pas étonnant qu'on ait cherché à les arrêter quand ils avaient voulu s'approcher ! Mais ça voulait aussi dire...

- ...Et qui te prouve que tu ne fais pas partie de sa famille ?

- Même illégitime, même sans pouvoir prétendre au trône d'Espagne, Don Esteban a été élevé comme un membre de la famille royale. Crois-tu vraiment que la disparition d'un de leur enfant, même illégitime, serait passé inaperçu ?

Le Lézard blanc baissa la tête. Alors il avait vu faux depuis le début ? Il avait tellement espérer pouvoir trouver au moins un membre de la famille à son frère... Angelo avait raison, il s'était laissé emporter... Shura s'assit près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- De plus, mon maître m'a dit que quand on m'avait trouvé, je faisais du vol à l'étalage avec des gosses du quartier. Je ne suis pas de sang royal.

- Pardon...

Mais le Capricorne le sera contre lui, l'embrassant même sur les deux joues en souriant. Il ne semblait plus fâché, au point qu'il attira aussi l'Italien à lui pour lui donner à lui aussi sa part de câlins... Malgré les vigoureuses plaintes de ce dernier !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ma vraie famille, expliqua Shura doucement. Je vous ai vous et vous suffisez à mon bonheur. Vous êtes ma famille, vous êtes mes frères.

Lentement, Misty sourit à son tour, se laissant câliner avec bonheur. Même Angelo avait cessé de se débattre et un léger sourire illuminait ses traits. D'accord, ils ne chercheraient pas plus dans le passé du jeune homme. Tant qu'ils seraient tous ensemble, il n'y avait vraiment pas d'intérêt à avoir des liens de sang avec d'autres personnes après tout...

- J'ai faim, lâcha Aphrodite derrière eux. Je peux avoir une pizza ?

- On t'a jamais dit que t'avais l'air de gâcher l'ambiance ?

- Fait pas la tête mon beau italien, se moqua le Poisson.

- Je vais en commander, promit Shura en souriant...

A suivre...

* * *

Traductions:

_"Whoa ! Pare !"_ = "Halte ! Arrêtez vous !"

_"Cara contra tierra !" _= "Face contre terre !"

_"Contra tierra, rápido !" _= "Contre terre, vite !"

_"Rápido, en tierra !_" = "Vite, à terre !"

_"Detenga"_ = "Stop/Arrêtez"

_"señores"_ = Messieurs

* * *

Voilà, voilà... J'avais dit à la fin du premier chapitre que le suivant serait sur DeathMask mais comme vous le voyez, mes plans ont changés en cours de route et c'est Shura qui sera à l'honneur cette fois-ci_(encore grâce à **ma Gwenn** à qui je dédit cette fic qui voulait une histoire sur notre cher Espagnol)_.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cela vous à plu et merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
